


Dopey Flirting

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Nights of Magi [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dopey - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Post-Surgery, high, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been married for 2 years now, and he just had surgery that left him really fucking dopey, and he keep telling her that he want to take her out and marry her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopey Flirting

The machine beeped in a steady rhythm. Pages made a crinkling sound as they were turned. A male breath slow but deeply. She looked up at the sleeping male, her lips curving. He looked peaceful as he slept, almost innocent. She closed her book and leaned towards the bed, brushing his bangs adoringly out of his face.

God, pride swelled inside of her. Sinbad had undergone a surgery where the doctors took part of his liver to give it to their friend’s young daughter. They all had been surprised though when they heard Sin’s liver was perfectly healthy – seeing the man rather enjoyed a glass of liquor. Aside of that, the man had been ridiculously selfless. Taken time out of his busy schedule as CEO to undergo surgery which would keep him out of the game for a little while.

It had made her fall a bit more in love with her husband. Such a big and generous heart did he possess. Leaning back in her chair, she turned her gaze back to her book – opening it again. She didn't try to wake him, he deserved his rest. Besides the doctors had reassured her that he was fine and would wake up naturally soon.

Wrapping her fingers around his hand, she turned back to her book. Thumb brushing his knuckles gently as her eyes glanced over the letters on paper. Long fingers tightened around hers. Leylah looked up, seeing Sin’s eyelids flutter. Adjusting his head as he started to wake up.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly as she put away her book. Humming a tune he had once told her was comforting, letting him know he wasn't alone and was safe. Waking up after surgery could always be disorientating as she knew from personal experience.

His eyes opened, his usual amber-bronze eyes looking more black as his pupils had dilated considerably. A sappy smile appeared on his face. Leylah smiled back at him. God she loved him. “Well hello gorgeous, what is your name?” She bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. Seems the meds had scrambled his brains.

“I’m Leylah,” she answered warmly as he tightened his hand around her.

“Leylah? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. One that outshines the star-filled nights of the desert.” Her toes curled at the appreciate look he gave her, the silkiness of his voice as he flirted with her. Charming bastard.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she stood up, pouring water in a glass as he kept a tight grip on her hand.

“Lonely in my bed. Would you come warm it up with me?”

“Sinbad, you cheek.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled brightly at her.

“You know me name!”

“Of course I do.” They had been married for two years and knew each other for six. She knew his name pretty damn well.

“So, when shall we have our date? I was thinking about going to that little beach festival which is soon. Get you a nice short sundress and canoodle with you in the sand.”

“Sin. Bad.” He snickered like a little boy as I hit on a button, and his bed moved into a seating position. Putting the end of the straw between his lips before he could flirt anymore. His eyes twinkled as he sucked on it, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Horrible,” she muttered affectionately, placing away the cup when he signed he was done drinking. His fingers brushing up and down her arm as she sat on the edge of his bed.

“After a few dates, I’ll take you to the Glass Gardens. There is a little spot there under the cherry blossom trees, a nice marble bench which looks over a beautiful lily pond. There I’ll go on one knee and ask you to be my wife.” He hummed happily, looking so dopey and pleased with himself. Her heart sang in joy as that was the exact same way he had asked her to marry him.

“Sinbad, that's not going to happen,” she whispered to him, brushing that stubborn lock out of his face. His brows knitted together, bottom lip sticking out a bit. Ah. She leaned in and smiled at him. “Because you already have.” She lifted her left hand and showed him the two rings on her fourth finger.

His face brightened as his eyes focuses on her rings. His hands taking her hand and pressing soft kisses on it. Closing his eyes in pure bliss, and the heart monitor beeped a little bit faster. “I’m one lucky and smart bastard,” he murmured. “Having been able to snatch such a wonderful woman.” He sighed in happiness, his eyelids becoming heavy.

“And I’m the lucky woman to have such a selfless husband,” Leylah whispered as she cupped his cheek. Leaning in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep, Sinbad. I’ll be right here.” He tilted his head up, brushing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, feeling the smile against her lips. “Sleep,” she mumbled and pulled back. Watching him sink back into his bed, the medication pulling him under again. She lowered his bed and tucked him in. “I love you, Sinbad.”

“I love you too, Leylah,” he whispered in his sleep, a serene look on his face. Next time he woke up and acted dopey, she was so going to tape it.


End file.
